


Written all over my skin

by Eve_Noire



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), Sylvixweek2019, Trans Character, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Noire/pseuds/Eve_Noire
Summary: The name of your soulmate appears letter by letter in your skin, this process ends in your 18th birthday, when your soulmate's name is completed. Knowing that the Faerghan Nobility give horribly long names to their children.Day 2 - Soulmates Au





	Written all over my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for your attention, i'm new in this so all comments and kudos are well received! Thank you! And enjoy!

5th Garland Moon 1160, birthday of Sylvain Jose Gautier, second son of the prestigious Gautier family, with red hair and golden eyes. But most importantly, with a “F” in his collarbone, a sign that this baby’s soulmate was irremediably a noble. No peasant would dare to put a 19-letter name on his child, that was a nobility only privilege. This child was a gift from the goddess, a compensation for their firstborn son, Miklan, who at age 3 didn’t have any letter in his body and didn’t show any sign of possessing the Gautier crest. A complete disgrace.

  
20th Pegasus Moon 1163, birthday of Feyre Hela Fraldarius, first daughter of Fraldarius family, with navy hair and red eyes. No letters in her little body. She’s the light of the eyes of her all family, a little princess, she’s also the most eligible bachelorette with just a few seconds of age.  
5 years-old-Sylvain didn’t know any Felix, but little Feyre was the cutest thing in the world and he was going to protect her from everything.  
8 years-old-Sylvain still didn’t know anyone called Felix Hugo. His father has told him that he couldn’t show it to anyone. “That’s a Boy’s name and there no son of mine is going to lay with men”

  
11 years-old-Sylvain knew that the women make him shiver, they just want him for his title, he hadn’t seen his soulmate’s name in a very long time, always covered with a cloth. He was starting to believe that the day in which he would meet his soulmate would never come.

  
15 years-old-Sylvain was always flirting with women, he had built a wall around him, everyone thinks that he’s just a skirt-chaser. He knows he hates those women, he knows how they make him want to tear off his skin. Those monsters that only want him for his money and his title.

  
17 years-old-Sylvain was having the loneliest birthday in his live, the tragedy of Duscur overwhelming everything, no one can remember it. The sorrow is too big and Glenn dead too heavy to celebrate.

  
19 years-old-Sylvain hadn’t seen any of his childhood friends in a long time, they still sending letters between, but it wasn’t the same, he still didn’t even know his soulmate name, but he is sure that him will be incapable of love him. No one deserves the misfortune of having to endure Sylvain Gautier.

  
20 years-old-Sylvain meets Felix Hugo Fraldarius, his destined soulmate, the boy that has always been there, he wants to talk to him, to tell him why, to know why he hadn’t say anything, but he’s happy having his best friend back, even if everything is different now.

  
25 years-old-Sylvain needs to talk with Felix, They didn’t have any moment to speak in the past 5 years but after their time in the academy he knows that Felix is the one and only for him, he needs to know why he hadn’t told him that they’re Soulmates.

  
Almost 26-years-old-Sylvain can’t wait anymore. He has been searching Felix for hours, he isn’t in any of his usual places, by the time that he can found him it’s dusk.

  
-Felix… I think we have postponed this talk long enough… Our Soulmarks…

-We don’t have anything to talk. You have some stranger’s name in your skin, and I have yous...

-What? No! I have your name!

-You have my name? You have Feyre Hela? Since when?

-No! I Have Felix Hugo, I always had, my father made my promise that I wouldn’t talk about it because “no son of mine is going to lay with men”, he made my cover it! I didn’t even she the Fraldarius until we came to the academy, because now my best friend was named like my soulmate and I felt the hope for first time, but you didn’t say anything, so I thought that I wasn’t…

-Reciprocated.

  
In that moment Sylvain finally lifted his head, his eyes looking directly a Felix’s. Both blushing, not knowing when they have ended barely a centimeter apart.  
Sylvain taking the initiative approaching him even more, he starts caressing his cheek, never looking away.

  
-Hey Fe…

-Hey Syl…

  
They couldn't look away from each other. The “Special connection” between soulmates finally present. Always waiting for this moment to happen. For very first time in his life Sylvain feels loved, He feels alive.

And when they kiss, he fell that he can finally breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it, and thanks to @Whetevver! Love ya!  
Also if enought people like it i maybe make a long fic, i relly liked this idea, so dont hesitate to tell me!


End file.
